Repercussions
by hermthe2nd
Summary: SEQUEL 2 HERMIONES CRUSH- READ FISRT ITS THE SENSIBLE THING 2 DO. h&H r 2getha big and small things happen that may change who they r plz read and review!!! xxxx


Hiya Thanx for all the great reviews for Hermione's Crush. I couldn't really think of a new h&h stories so I'm going to write this one as a sequel to Hermione's Crush. Try reading that first if you haven't already it may make sense to do that before reading a sequel…

Disclaimer- you know the usual … Harry potter & co don't belong to me blah blah J.k Rowling… the plot belongs to me though aha! 

Enough already! The story! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione smiled gently as she felt a single tear emerge from her eye and roll silently down her cheek. Wiping it away she turned round and looked into the carriage of the hogwarts express. Ron and Lavender had both fallen asleep and Lavenders head was resting on Ron's shoulder whilst Ron rested his head atop of hers. Harry, meanwhile, was looking at Hermione with a curious look.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked with a look of curiosity and worry on his face. 

"Nothing." Hermione answered. Harry moved closer to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Hermione unconsciously leaned in closer to Harry and rested on his chest. 

"Come on I know you herm." Harry said with a slight tease in his voice.

"Don't worry its just stuff you know. Im not going to see you for two weeks. I can't bear thinking about it. It's going to seem so strange you not being there. Ive seen you everyday for ages and I never felt like this before. But know that we're going out, you know, its going to feel like apart of me is missing." Hermione explained 

"Oh herm you're so cute! I love you. I know exactly how you feel. I hate these summers away from you and everything else. I promise I'll write to you everyday and when I can I'll sneak a phone cal in. deal?" 

"Deal" Hermione, said smiling cuddling up to Harry closer. Hermione continued to smile as Harry gently stroked her hair and soon, she felt herself drifting to sleep… 

A few hours later

"Herm? Hermione?" Hermione woke to find Harry gently shaking her and whispering to her. "Its time to go herm we here" 

"Already?" Hermione asked groggily sitting up and wiping her eyes. And fair enough, as she looked out of the window she saw the familiar picture of different wizarding families waiting to collect homebound students. Hermione followed Ron, Lavender and Harry out of the compartment and down the trains' corridor. Stepping of the train Hermione felt the sadness creep up on her again. Taking Harry's hand in her the foursome began walking down to collect their luggage. 

And so 15 minutes later it was the moment Hermione didn't want to happen. It was time for Harry and her to say goodbye for nearly two weeks. 

"Harry you will write wont you? I couldn't bare not hearing from you" Hermione asked looking up into his eyes. 

"Of course Hermione its going to be horrible not seeing you for so long. I promise I will write as often as I can. Honestly." Harry explained his bright eyes shining. Hermione could see her parents waiting for her near the barrier not wanting to interrupt her and Harry's farewell. 

"Ok if you promise. I better go mum and dad are waiting .I'm going to miss you Harry." Hermione said hugging Harry tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

" Like wise. Have fun Hermione see you soon ok?" Harry said cupping her face in his hands and kissing her forehead tenderly. Hermione smiled and turned and walked towards her parents. Taking a deep breath she turned back to see that Harry was watching her go waving back to him she smiled and continued walking to her parents.

"Well well well" Hermione's father said teasingly to his daughter." who's the lucky boy?" 

"Dad! Mum!" Hermione said enveloping her parents in a big hug. " How have you been? Are things ok at home?" 

"Yes yes their fine Hermione dear." Hermione's mother said. "So who is he then?" she said curiously. 

"Mum!" Hermione laughed out. "That was Harry. Remember I told you about him at Christmas" 

"My! You were right he is very handsome isn't he?" her mother said smiling as they walked to their car. Hermione said nothing but grinned happily. Maybe this summer isn't going to be that bad hermione thought to herself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hmmm bit soppy at the MO but that will change soon hopefully let me know what you think! 

\

\

\

\

\

*

  



End file.
